


Opportunity

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is watching Gabriel as he thinks over their past and finally gets up the nerve to make a move. Wing!bonding Wing!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

Sam was sitting in the library pretending to read a book but really doing what he generally ended up doing which was watching Gabriel. The archangel was usually sitting there with his own book, feet propped up on the table, leaning back in his chair, and sucking on a lollipop. Metatron had brought Gabriel back to life with the powers of the angel tablet and kept him locked up until Gabriel managed to escape in the ruckus involving Metatron’s capture. Cas had said that he didn’t look well when he was forced to try and manipulate him, but Sam hadn’t been prepared for his state when he found them. 

He had been so skinny that he barely recognized him and his eyes and cheeks were sunken in. His hair had been sheered much shorter than Gabriel usually wore it. Apparently they had needed his hair for spells, along with blood if the cuts he’d had on his arms were any indication. He hadn’t lost that unquenchable spirit he had been known for however, even if he was a little more prone to long bouts of sullen silence. Nowadays though, he seemed content to sit in their library and read for hours at a time. According to him he had always liked to read, they just didn’t usually see him do it. He said that he could get some of the best ideas from the things that creative humans could come up with. 

While Sam was reading books on lore or ancient texts, Gabriel would always snap up some fiction novel, sometimes science fiction, sometimes fantasy, sometimes horror or thriller novels. He wasn’t much for the classics. Well unless you considered Lord of the Rings and Chronicles of Narnia as classics as some people do. Gabriel was currently reading ‘The Cat Who Walks Through Walls’ by Robert Heinlein. Gabriel had called him an insane genius about halfway through the book and Sam smiled at the memory. About that time Gabriel glanced over at him and grinned. “Got something on my face, Samsquatch?”

Sam knew he had been caught staring again and quirked his lips into a smirk and gave the best comeback he could think of at that moment. “I thought you did, but turns out it was just your face.”

Gabriel let out a barking laugh. “Kindergarten humor. A man after my own heart,” he said amused and finished it up with a wink before turning back to his book. 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle himself as he pulled his attention back to his own book, despite knowing that it wouldn’t stay there. He never could really focus when Gabriel was in the room; something his brother mocked him for unmercifully but Gabriel thankfully either was oblivious to or feigned obliviousness. 

Sam thought back to the first time they had met. He had been more than a little attracted to the short janitor, even though he had been completely in denial about being bisexual back then. There was just something about his presence that just drew Sam in. It was like, no matter his physical size he could fill a room, and his laugh was so contagious, not to mention that smile that just lit up his amazing amber eyes. There had been quite a bit of flirting in that encounter, but then Gabriel was always a flirt. He would flirt with anything that moved. It was his default setting really, but Sam still loved it when the flirting was directed at him. 

But then they found out that he was the trickster. He was the monster they had been hunting and he became the forbidden fruit. Sam knew that they hadn’t really killed him. A couple of clumsy chainsaw killers and two porn stars? He could have done a lot more than that, and then they disappeared and left the bed and disco lights in the middle of the stage. I mean come on. And that’s not even considering the surreptitious wink the trickster had sent him just before he threw Dean the stake to stab him with. So yeah. He knew the trickster lived and spent much of the next year thinking about him. 

I mean sure, he would never touch a monster, or so he thought at the time…before Ruby and Madison and all his other stupid mistakes…but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t imagine. Imagine what those lips could do when they weren’t curled around a lollipop. If they were curled around something else. That smart sarcastic mouth of his put to a different use. What it would be like to run his fingers through that sandy blonde hair and if it would really be as soft as it looked. What those gorgeous, whiskey colored eyes would look like darkened with lust just for him. 

And then the next time they saw him he was killing Dean over and over again and tearing Sam apart. Sam focused all of his energy on killing the trickster, but he still had a tendency to wake from dreams were he was punishing the trickster in other ways, very rough and enticing ways. He always put them out of his mind though. Dean was more important. He had to kill him to save Dean, but then when he was face to face with him, he would never have been able to go through with it, even if he had still had the stake. 

He talked to him instead. He begged and pleaded. Offered to do anything to bring him back. The idea had popped into his mind to offer to sleep with him if he would bring Dean back, but he refrained from voicing it. He’d often wondered in the years since if that would have worked. I mean, sure he brought Dean back anyway, but that was after he’d become fed up and Sam had worn him down, but would he have done it sooner with such an offer. If Sam had let the idea float just after it had happened would he have not had to live those six months without his brother?

After that the trickster seemed to disappear for a long time, but Sam had been too lost in a haze of demon blood and Ruby to really notice or care, but all those feelings came rushing back as soon as he found the candy wrappers and hulk sized hole in the widow’s door and all he could think about was, not hunting the trickster, but talking to him. Seeing him again. He told Dean he wanted to ask for the tricksters help. If he had ever had a moment alone he may have even floated the idea of offering himself up for that help this time, but Dean was always there with him. 

And then they found out that he was an archangel and he wasn’t quite so forbidden anymore, but then he was gone and he couldn’t come up with a good excuse for hunting him down again. Of course he knew that if Gabriel didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t be. His heart had nearly skipped a beat when he strolled into that hotel facing down the pagan gods and when he had said that he was there to save them Sam couldn’t help but have some hope that maybe, just maybe his feelings might be returned one day. 

Then Gabriel had started going on about Kali and headed off to seduce her and he could see something special between them even as she killed him. Sam had really thought that he died that time and in that moment couldn’t really care that they were being held prisoner. That they were being used as bait for the devil. All that mattered was that the world was one archangel short. And the missing archangel was the best one. He was pissed when Dean suggested working with them, despite the fact that it had been his idea in the first place. Like he would ever want to work with the people that had just killed Gabriel. 

But then Dean came back and told him that Gabriel as alive, and lo and behold, he came to their rescue at the eleventh hour, facing down his own brother to give them time to escape. He remembered the way that Gabriel looked at him as they left, and realized that he never expected to leave that hotel. It was a good thing he didn’t realize it until later though or he may never have left, no matter the consequences. But he didn’t realize and then Gabriel was dead. For real this time. 

Over time it got easier to think about him. He would always think about what he could have done differently. What actions would have led to the archangel’s survival. And there were a lot. He was the one at fault for Gabriel’s death. He let Lucifer out. Dean sold his soul for him. He didn’t kill Jake when he had the chance. Everything from that moment on led to Gabriel dying in that hotel. But Sam learned to live with that and eventually his thoughts of the archangel started to hurt less. 

Then Cas came to them with the news that Gabriel might be alive. Dean just blew it off as a trick of Metatron’s and even Sam thought it was likely but he couldn’t help but hope and kept an eye out for anything that could indicate Gabriel’s presence and finally they found him. The tricks he was playing were way too obvious. There was no way he would have been able to get away with something like that for so long if he had always made them so ridiculous so Sam headed out to find him. 

Dean thought he was being stupid and declined to go along, but as soon as Sam got to town he was met by a grinning archangel. “Took you long enough,” Gabriel had said. He had been trying to get their attention since, between their warding on their ribs and the warding on the bunker he’d had no hope of finding them otherwise. Sam had just laughed and grabbed him in a hug, startling Gabriel a lot. He hadn’t been expecting such a warm welcome and ever since he had been hanging around more often. He said he liked being around people that he didn’t have to hide who and what he was from. 

Sam definitely wasn’t complaining and other than token protests that were just part of Dean’s personality he wasn’t either. He had really warmed up to the archangel and all it had taken was dying to save them, but he finally remembered why he had liked him so much the first time they had met when he admired his style and his sense of humor and they were almost friends and their prank wars were legendary. Of course Dean always lost, but it was all in good fun. There weren’t usually any nasty pranks that got anyone really pissed. Except for that one time when Dean found a spell to help identify angels.

From the way the description was worded, Dean had expected some sort of marking on them in some obvious place like a big sign on their forehead or something. He didn’t expect it to materialize Gabriel’s wings and boy was Gabriel pissed. It had taken two days for them to get the ingredients for the counter spell and Gabriel rarely came out of the room they had set aside for him during that time. He didn’t want to risk anyone touching his wings since he explained that physically touching an angel’s wings would trigger powerful binding magic, mating the two for eternity. 

Sam fought the urge to ‘accidentally’ brush against Gabriel’s wings. He would never trap him into something like that. He was pretty sure that his feelings weren’t returned and it would just be cruel and wrong. He loved seeing Gabriel’s wings though and ever since then whenever Sam asked, which he tried not to do very often, Gabriel would pull out his wings to show him. He didn’t seem to mind as long as he had control over them though he was always make a show of being put out by it, but Sam knew that he would say no if he didn’t really want to. 

He realized he was staring again when Gabriel looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow at him. Sam blushed a little and asked, “Can I see your wings?” Just thinking about them had gotten him wanting to see them again. 

Gabriel gave a theatrical eye roll. “If you must,” he said in a long-suffering tone, betrayed by the ever present smirk on his face. Gabriel put his book down and stood in front of one of the long bookcases that would give him room for his wingspan and his wings unfurled. 

Sam was lost just staring at all the different shades of gold in the feathers that all caught the light at different angles lighting up the whole room. Sam couldn’t imagine that there was anything in all of creation as beautiful as Gabriel’s wings. Gabriel had come to trust that Sam wouldn’t touch them and so didn’t snap them away like he used to when the hunter got too close. All his introspection had brought an old question to mind and Sam didn’t even notice when it tumbled from his lips without his intention. “At mystery spot would you have brought Dean back sooner if I had offered to sleep with you. Or helped us in Tv land,” he asked softly and then froze. Did he really just ask that? Out loud? To Gabriel? Shit!

Gabriel lip’s quirked a bit and he sighed. “Kid, for that I’d have offered you the keys to heaven itself.”

Sam’s eyes snapped up to meet Gabriel’s and he gasped and gathered his courage to move a little closer and he placed his hands on the bookshelf on either side of Gabriel’s head, taking care not to touch his wings that had moved down and away from his hands just in case. “And if I said you had a deal?” he asked earnestly.

“For heaven?” Gabriel asked trying to keep his breathing even. 

“For you,” Sam whispered seriously moving his face closer to Gabriel’s. 

“You can have me however you want,” Gabriel whispered breathlessly giving up on keeping his breathing even as he was completely lost in the moment. 

“You sure about that?” Sam asked, his lips just inches from Gabriel’s.

“Absolutely,” Gabriel breathed. Sam’s hand moved quickly down burying itself in the nearest wing and Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. “Do you realize what you’ve just done?” he asked trying to decide whether to be happy or angry. That decision would be based on the hunter’s answer. 

Sam just grinned at him, trying not to betray his nerves, and threw his word back at him. “Absolutely,” he said not moving his hand from the wing.

Gabriel surged forward and closed the remaining distance between them as Sam’s other arm came down and wrapped around his waist pulling the archangel close and Gabriel’s wings closed around them wrapping them in a cocoon. Sam’s hand began stroking the feathers and Gabriel shuddered. “Sam,” he gasped. “If you don’t stop that then I won’t be responsible for my actions here.”

“Good,” Sam said with a smirk as he lowered his lips back to Gabriel’s and buried his hand further into the feathers. 

Gabriel growled and lifted Sam, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s waist, and spinning them so that Sam’s back was against the bookshelf, which was thankfully against the wall as Gabriel thrust his hips forward and moaned, biting Sam’s neck. Sam echoed his moan and wrapped his legs tighter around Gabriel, moving his other hand into the wings as well. The way they were wrapped around them he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Gabriel let out a needy whimper and all their clothes disappeared. “Shit…S-sammy…n-need you…” Gabriel stuttered as he nipped and licked over the hunter’s neck and throat while Sam’s head was leaned back. Gabriel could feel the moan vibrating through Sam’s throat. 

“m’ yours Gabe…for-forever,” Sam gasped out, giving a little tug to the feathers in his hands. 

“Damn right,” Gabriel growled possessively as he placed a sharp bite to the hunter’s collarbone as he thrust forward again grinding their erections together as a hand moved lower and Sam felt a finger enter his ass. He was torn between thrusting back on it and forward into Gabriel, but the archangel’s weight settled more firmly against him pressing him back as far as he could go anyway. 

Gabriel’s lips found Sam’s again and the hunter kissed him back just as passionately moving his hands around in the wings until he found the joint where they met the archangel’s back and he trailed his finger’s feather light over it. “F-Fuck!” Gabriel whined as he trembled and thrust a second finger into Sam’s ass. Gabriel pulled them just slightly against the wall, one arm bracing Sam’s lower back as both fingers started to pump in and out of Sam. Gabriel was very close to just losing himself and taking the hunter, ready or not, so he had to move this along. 

Sam, realizing that the joints were just as sensitive, if not more so, than the wings, moved one hand back into the wing itself, stroking and gripping and tugging while the other ran over the joint turning Gabriel into a whimpering, shaking mess. Sam had no idea how he was still on his feet, not realizing that he actually wasn’t and that they were hovering a few inches off the ground by now. There was no way Gabriel would have been able to keep his legs under him by this point. 

When Gabriel had three fingers going in the hunter, Sam gripped the wing joint hard and Gabriel moaned deeply and removed his fingers, replacing them with his dick in one swift move. “Sh-shit S-Sam…L-love you…so m-much,” Gabriel panted as he thrust in and out. 

“Al-Always…l-loved you…Gabe,” Sam replied barely able to form words at this point and his hands just kept moving through Gabriel’s wings and over his back where the wings met skin. He could feel the soft feathers against his back and sides too and it was like being wrapped up in heaven as his own personal angel was driving into him. No more words were said, and no more words were needed, and soon they both reached their release crying each other’s names. 

Gabriel held Sam close, still trembling and rested his forehead against Sam’s. “I really hope that wasn’t a spur of the moment decision because you know you can’t take it back,” he said breathlessly. 

“I know Gabriel. It wasn’t. I meant it when I said I’ve always loved you, And I always will,” he said sincerely pressing a kiss to his angel’s lips. 

Gabriel gave a rare warm smile. “I was lost the moment I first saw you, you know. I love you, my Samshine. Forever.”


End file.
